


Out Tonight

by Egg24



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angie drags Thomas, Bonding, Drinking, Friendship, I'll add more tags as I think about them, Lots of it, idk what tags to add, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine! But this better not end like my 21st birthday...drunk in the back of a cab with one shoe,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I laughed really hard while writing this. I just love the idea of Angie and Maria becoming good friends so I created this. Before anyone asks, yes the title is because of Out Tonight from Rent because I'm obsessed!  
> P.S. I also have a tumblr if you guys wanna follow me and interact there: fuck-bitches-eat-cereal

Angie was laying in her bed listening to music humming to herself, trying not to think about, him. There was a knock on her door, Angie paused her music standing to open it, there stood Maria looking sort of nervous.

"Hey," Maria said seeming a bit awkward.

"Hey what's up?" Angie removed her headphones and tossed them along with her phone on her bed.

"Well some of my friends wanted to go out tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" she asked as she started to twist a strand of her curly hair around her finger then stopping quickly.

I don't know, the whole college party scene...it's not really my thing," Angie answered looking down.

"Please? It's just, you've been in your room since Monday night. I know you'd just love my friends if you came out with us." Maria looked like she was growing desperate.

"If, I go out with you guys...what will we be doing?" Maria's face immediately broke into a smile.

"You'll have to wait and see, shower and get dressed, Theo is picking us up in two hours." she practically skipped back to her room, Angie heard the door shut.

Maria could be persuasive when she needed to be, she already convinced her to go to a party this Saturday,now she's going to be out with her and a group of people she's never met before.

Angie cursed herself for being swayed so easily and pushed herself off of the sitting position to get ready. She showered taking her time, when she got out she saw she had a text message.

Thomas: Hey beautiful what are you up to tonight?

She rolled her eyes and put down her phone not even bothering to answer. He's just being a typical guy, makes you cum a few times and thinks he has you for life.

Angie got to her room to the clothes she layed out on her bed, wine red jeans, a plain black blouse, and black ankle booties. She got dressed adding her gold watch, a graduation gift from her sisters, and curled her hair slightly.

Maria knocked before entering Angie's room.

"Hey you almost ready in here?" she asked coming in and closing the door.

"Yeah I guess, she answered looking at herself in the mirror.

"Something wrong?" Maria comes to stand next to her. Angie finds herself comparing herself to Maria. Her lightly tanned skin was softer and prettier than Angies' and her long brown hair was curly and beautiful, she had light brown eyes, everything about her was beautiful.

"It just seems like something's missing..." Angie answered looking at herself in the mirror.

"Hold on!" Maria ran to her room and returned with a small black bag, "come sit," she sat on the bed a patted in front of her for Angie to sit.

Angie sat in front of her, Maria started spreading makeup across the bed.

"I don't know, makeup isn't really my thing..." Angie giggled nervously.

"You also said the college party scene isn't your thing, but look at you," Maria smiled, starting on Angie's makeup, "you're honestly gorgeous, you don't even need that much..." she seemed to be absent mindedly talking to herself, but Angie's heart still swelled at the compliment.

When they were younger, Angie's sisters were always complimented on how beautiful they were, while people reserved compliments like 'smart' and 'witty' for Angelica. It seemed shallow, but Angie liked the compliment.

"There!" Maria capped her liquid eyeliner and held a small mirror to her hard work.

Angie's eyes were lined with black, her eyelashes were enhanced with mascara, her eyes seemed bigger and more defined from what Maria did.

"Wow, I look..." Angie trailed off

"Hot," Maria finished, "but one more finishing touch," she grabbed a tube of dark wine colored lipstick. "Here, this will look great on you! I have to go finish getting dressed really quick." She gathered her makeup and left quickly.

Angie walked over to her full length mirror and applied the color to her lips. She felt great about her appearance, but nervous about hanging out with Maria's friends.

What if they don't like her? Angie swallowed her fear spraying perfume and putting her lipstick and phone in her purse, just then she heard a knock on the front door.

Angie opened her door and Maria flew past to answer the front door and flinging it open.

"Theo!" Maria screamed throwing her arms around the girl.

"Maria! I haven't seen you in ages!" the other girl yelled Maria in a vice, when they finally pulled away, the girl noticed Angie standing there.

"Theo this is my roommate Angie, Angie this is my best friend Theo." Maria introduced them, Angie waved awkwardly.

"Any friend of Maria's is a friend of mine, come here!" Theo threw her arms around Angie, she hugged back holding back her laughter.

"Theo," Maria pulled her, "down girl, sorry Angie, like we always say, Theo's never met a stranger." She giggled throwing her arm around the raven haired girl.

"Well ladies let's get going, Johnny boy and Frenchie are already there and we need to pick up Kitty Kat on the way, move it bitches!" Theo was out the door without waiting for their answer/

"Yeah, sorry about her, she has no concept of personal space," Maria laughed

"No, I like her," Angie shouldered her purse, "Shall we Miss Reynolds?" Angie held out her elbow for Maria to take.

"We shall Miss Schyuler!" Maria linked her arm with hers and they walked out to the car where Theo was waiting, impatiently honking.

"Hey ladies! Get in the damn car! Frenchie just texted me again and let me tell you the queen is not happy!" she yelled laying on the horn.

"Hey hold your horses!" Maria yelled back getting in the front seat, while Angie climbed in the back.

"Let's do this bitches!" Theo turned on the radio cranking it all the way up.

Angie laughed at them in the front seat, lip syncing dramatically to the song. The car stopped abruptly making Angie's heart skip a beat and Maria almost smacked her face into the dash.

"Dammit Theo! Why did the state of New York give you a drivers license?" Maria exclaimed, Angie was holding back laughter. "Theo, slam on 'em again, since Angie thinks it's so funny..." Maria glared making Angie and Theo burst into laughter.

"Sorry Sugar, if you don't like my driving, you can pound pavement." Theo put the car in park then honked. "Hey get in loser we're going out!" she called, a girl emerged in a bright pink crop top, leather material pants and carrying high heels.

"C'mon we're already late, I texted you four hours ago to get ready, you're a hot mess!" Maria reached over and layed on the horn hard.

"Hold up I'm almost ready!" the girl yelled rushing to the car and throwing her shoes in before practically throwing herself into the car and closing the door.

"Seriously, I think if we gave you a week to get ready, you'd still do it at the last minute!" Theo complained pulling out of the parking spot.

"I'd be more offended if it wasn't true," she answered pulling on her shoes. "Hey I'm Katherine, but call me Kitty, Kitty Kat, basically anything but Katie, Kathy, or Katherine!" She stuck out her hand for Angie to shake, Angie took it smiling brightly.

"Hi, I'm Angelica, just call me Angie." she finally got a good look at the girl, she was absolutely stunning. With dark reddish purple hair and was tightly coiled in ringlets, lightly tanned skin, and hazel eyes.

"Damn ladies, you didn't tell me you knew hot ass girls like this!" Kitty exclaimed making Angelica laugh, and blush a little.

"Hey Kitty, I think your gay is showing," Maria giggled.

"That's funny, because I'm not gay, I'm pan...skank!" Kitty giggled back.

Angie liked this group, they made her laugh genuinely, they had endless jokes and made sure Angie wasn't excluded.

They pulled up to a run down looking bar, Theo parked, again almost slamming maria into the dash earning curses from her.

"What are we doing here?" Angie asked getting out of the car.

"Well this is our favorite place to go, and they're having a comedy night, so we thought it'd be fun!" Kitty linked arms with a very unenthusiastic Maria.

"You mean you forced us to go because you thought it'd be fun which is code for that stupid wannabe comedian you have a creepy crush on is gonna be here?" Maria said sarcastically unlinking their arms and walking towards the door. Right when they walked in, someone was calling them over.

"Hey ladies! Over here!" a guy with an obvious French accent waved them over to a table.

"What's up Frenchie!" Theo threw her arms around him.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" he rolled his eyes. "Who is this lovely lady?" he asked gesturing to Angie.

"This is my roommate Angelica, just call her Angie, " Maria answered. "Angie this is Marquis de Lafayette, just call him Lafayette." Lafayette hugged Angie and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Where's Johnny boy?" Theo asked looking around.

"He's at the bar getting a drink," just then a man walked over glass in hand.

"Hey ladies!" he gave all of them a hug and stopped when he came to Angie.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, "I'm-"

"I know who you are, Angelica Schuyler! I go to Columbia!" he interrupted excitedly, "The name's John Laurens!" he offered his hand to shake.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you, what's your major?" she asked, shaking his hand.

"Medicine, and I'm not surprised you don't remember me, you've always got your nose in a book!" he laughed, Angie blushed.

"No more talk of school, tonight we have fun!" Theo cheered, "You guys want shots?" she asked.

"I really shouldn't..." Angie said, the last time she drank was her 21st birthday, and that didn't end well.

"C'mon, carpe diem!" Theo encouraged grabbing Angie's hand, there was a chorus of "c'mons" and "yeahs"

"Fine! But this better not end like my 21st birthday...drunk in the back of a cab with one shoe," Angie wasn't trying to be funny, but they all laughed. Theo left to get them shots while the rest of them sat down.

They drank and listened to mediocre comedians, Angie added her own commentary that had everyone at her table giggling into their palms and biting their tongues. Then came the part of the night that they invited people up on stage to tell jokes themselves.

"Hey over here, the lady in the black blouse!" John yelled pointing at Angie, the patrons of the bar cheered.

"John! What the fuck!" Angie face palmed as the spotlight fell on her, "I'm going to kill you!" Angie glared at him as she was led on stage. The glare of the light was so much she could barely make out the faces, but she picked out Maria giving her a thumbs up.

"Just warning everyone here, I'm too drunk but also not drunk enough to be doing this," that earned a little laugh from everyone. "Well why don't I tell a story about my 21st birthday, which was supposed to be my reminder to not drink ever again, but here I am, and just to clairify, it's those bitches faults!" she pointed towards the general direction of her table.

"Hey we didn't force the shots down your throat!" John yelled back.

"Well you didn't encourage me not to take them now did you? From what I remember is you screaming take the fucking shot! Now shut up Johnny boy I'm the one on stage!" The crowd was laughing at their banter.

"Now, my 21st birthday was this past June, so of course I decided to drink, that was my first mistake..." Angie told her story about ending up wasted in the back of a cab and begging her driver to take her to McDonalds, everyone roared with laughter, but then Angie found herself out of material, then she had an idea.

"You know I've been sort of hooking up with this guy, nothing serious or anything...but I think this guy is getting a little obsessed with me. I was getting ready to go out tonight and I got yet another text from him," she went on easily. "It's like he thinks since he made me cum a few times, I'll just keep running back!" the patrons of the bar were almost rioting, especially everyone at her table. "Like c'mon right? I can get the same treatment from my vibrator and be to sleep in five minutes, like that!" she says snapping, "and the best part about my vibrator? It doesn't text me constantly afterwords!" everyone practically roared, giving her a standing ovation. "Thanks everyone, enjoy the rest of your night!" she waved jumping off of the stage and walking back over to her table.

"Honey, that was great!" Lafayette hugged her, the rest of them joined in enveloping her in a group hug.

"Really, I've never done anything like that in my life!" she breathed a sigh of relief taking a shot.

"Seriously? You're a natural!" John threw his arm around her his other hand hold in a glass of scotch, Angie swiped it taking a sip, reveling in how smooth it was.

"Thanks honey!" she smiled as he snatched his glass back.

"Chill babe, you wouldn't want to end up drunk in a cab begging for McDonalds," he teased, Angie rolled her eyes and smacked him in the shoulder.

"Whatever, it's dead here, you guys wanna get outta here?" Theo asked grabbing her leather jacket off of the back of her chair.

"Home already?" Kitty asked looking at her watch, "It's only 10:30 you loser!"

"Who said anything about home?" Theo raised a brow, the girls giggled.

"Sorry ladies, we're tapping out, we've got a 8 am class!" the girls booed at John, "sorry slackers, we've got shit to do!" he said downing the rest of his drink.

"Boo you whores!" Angie said, making them laugh.

"Whatever, bye lovely ladies!" Lafayette hugged and kissed them all on both cheeks, "Nice meeting you Angie, let's hang out again sometime!" he squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah nice meeting you!" John agreed hugging her, they left the rest of them there.

"So, what's on the agenda ladies?" Angie asked taking the last shot off of the tray Theo bought.

They ended up at some club with thumping repetitive music. Angie danced with them with them and declined every guy that asked her to dance and the other girls did the same. They had fun and drank, it was almost 2:30 when they decided to call it a night. Theo called a cab while the others kicked off their shoes.

"We should have a sleepover!" Maria giggled, "Let's go back to me and Angie's place and sleep there!" Maria suggested.

"Great idea!" Angie was hanging onto her with one hand and holding onto her shoes with the other.

"Sleepover!" Theo laughed throwing herself between them making them lose their balance.

The cab came and took them back to Angie and Maria's place, Kitty practically threw a twenty at the poor driver and they stumbled up to their dorm. The door was unlocked, thrown open and the four drunk girls stumbled in throwing their shoes everywhere.

"Hey Angie, can I borrow some pajamas?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, come to my room!" Kitty followed, Angie got out shors and a big t-shirt for Kitty and a sweatshirt and sweatpants for herself. She found she didn't mind changing in front of her, especially while drunk.

Angie pulled the sweatshirt over her head and got a whiff of a familiar scent, expensive cologne and big red gum: this was his sweatshirt he gave to her. Theo and Maria burst into her room, giggling drunkenly.

"Let's sleep in Angie's bed!" Maria got into bed sprawling out under the covers, Angie sat on the bed and pushed Maria over.

"Give us room then, " she pulled her comforter up around them as Kitty and Theo got into bed on either side of them. Theo put her arms around Angie pulling her closer and inhaling deeply.

"Ralph Lauren and big red?" she questioned, "is this from your mystery obsessor?" she wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shut up and turn out the light, " she said playfully pulling the covers away from her. She reached over flipping the switch, they layed in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you really have a vibrator?" Kitty asked, causing all of them to giggle again.

"Shut the fuck up and go to bed!" Angie reached over Maria to smack Kitty's leg, they were quiet again.

Angie finally fell asleep to the sound of Theo's quiet snores and Maria's arms pulling her closer to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that this is going to be it's own series with Maria and Angie bonding and being friends.


End file.
